1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to wireless disk drive suspensions, and more particularly to improvements in wireless suspension enabling more precise making and retaining of pitch and roll adjustments in the flexure portions of the suspensions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pitch (Pitch Static Attitude, PSA) and roll (Roll Static attitude, RSA) adjustment of suspensions is a final step in manufacture intended to place the flexure carried slider in its designed disposition. In wireless suspensions this adjustment remains problematical since the stainless steel layer and the polyimide and trace layers have differing responses to the adjustment. In wireless suspensions incorporating flexures, known variously as CIS, TSA and FSA, a typical thickness range for the stainless steel layer is 0.02 to 0.025 mm., the polyimide thickness is about 0.006 to about 0.025 mm., and the copper traces are about 0.008 to about 0.018 mm. Typically, the pitch/roll adjustment of the flexure puts the traces under compression or tension or both sequentially depending on the adjustment being made. Often the adjustment is repeated in a trial and error process, further stressing the traces and putting strain energy into the traces that will springback or return to other than their adjusted state after the adjustment process, compromising the PSA/RSA changes made.